Crashing the Party
by Trufreak89
Summary: What if instead of accusing Nicole of being involved with the Revenants in 1.07, Wynonna invites her back to the Homestead to crash Waverly's party? When Nicole knocks on the door, Steph still thinks Waverly ordered her a stripper. (WayHaught)


"Waverly! You got me a stripper!" Steph giggles as she pulls whichever poor soul had the rotten luck to knock at the door when they did.  
"Huh?" Waverly frowns and her expression matches Nicole Haught's to a tee. The young officer looks like a baby doe caught in the headlights; wide-eyed and adorable.  
"What? No, I'm-"

"A girl, Waverly?" Steph laughs, and it's as fake as her tits. "I guess it doesn't count as cheating if it's another woman, right?" Steph gives Waverly and Chrissy a conspiratorial wink as she tugs Nicole inside.  
"Wait! Stop! I'm not what you think!" Nicole protests as Steph starts grinding up against her and Chrissy claps along in amusement. "I'm Officer Haught!"

"Yeah you are!" Steph agrees with a leer, her hands pawing at the buttons of Nicole's button down shirt.  
"No! No, I'm an actual police officer… Waverly, tell them!" Nicole lets out an almost pleading whine as the younger girl just stands there watching the whole scene unfold; trying, and failing, to stifle a giggle.  
"Oh shit!" Chrissy's eyes widen as she finally catches on, bringing her hands up to her mouth. "She's my Dad's new deputy."

"Oh…" Steph frowns, suddenly looking at Nicole like she's something she stepped in. "Seriously Waves, this party blows!" She sulks, crossing her arms over her chest like a four-year-old throwing a strop. Nicole bites her tongue, swallowing down a particularly venomous comment about exactly what Steph can go blow.

Thankfully, Wynonna is nowhere near as tactful. She comes wobbling through the open door, still clutching the bottle of Whiskey she and Nicole had been sharing back at the station - before Wynonna had suggested crashing her sister's party. "Stephanie, the only thing that blows is you! I mean you blew practically the whole football team back in high school-" She shoots the girl a less than sincere smile as she throws an arm around Nicole's shoulder. "And from what I heard, practice does not make perfect."

"You bitch!" Steph rears her hand back, ready to slap Wynonna square in the face. Nicole moves faster, though, grabbing her wrist before the blow can land.  
"Ma'am, you might want to reconsider committing felony assault in front of an official of the law." Nicole clocked off half an hour ago, and she's less than sober, but she's still in uniform and her confident tone commands authority.

Steph wrenches her arm free with a snarl. "Come on Chrissy, let's get out of here. I didn't want to party at the Murder House anyway!" The two young women storm out, leaving Nicole and Wynonna snickering behind them. That is until they both turn to face Waverly. She stands with her hands on her hips, a stern expression on her face.

"Sis, I'm sorry!" Wynonna throws her hands up as she tries to apologize. "But those girls are bitches! They always have been and you're too-" She's cut abruptly off as Waverly stalks forward without warning. She expects a slap that even Nicole won't be able to save her from, but it doesn't come. Waverly surprises her by throwing her arms around her sister and hugging her tight.

"Thank you for getting rid of them!" Waverly sighs wit relief, her shoulders sagging. Tonight has been hell. For once, Wynonna and her big mouth are a welcome distraction. "Uh, you too, Officer Haught." Waverly gives the other woman a sheepish smile and an awkward hug.

"Alright!" Wynonna whoops, moving over to change the music on Waverly's iPod. "Now that those losers are gone, how about we really get this party started?"

Waverly had been expecting at least a dozen people at Steph's engagement party, so of course she has enough booze for twice that many. Nicole gets a cold beer out of the fridge, while Wynonna finishes off what's left of the open bottle of wine. Waverly sips at her own glass of wine, watching Nicole out of the corner of her eye. The officer tears absently at the label of her beer bottle. Waverly tries not to blush as she remembers what Steph once told her that meant, back when they were Juniors in school and slipping out at night to go drinking with boys like Champ.

"A little frustrated there, Hot-shot?" Wynonna isn't quite so subtle as she ribs Nicole. "You should have stripped. Might have gotten lucky."  
"Little-Miss-Snooty-Pants wasn't really my type." Nicole takes a swig of her beer, staring Waverly down as she does it. The younger girl looks away first, a blush spreading out over her cheeks.

Wynonna doesn't pick up on the tension between them. "Ha! More like you were too chicken!" She snorts out a laugh and follows it up with an annoying clucking sound.  
"Is that meant to be a chicken? It sounds like a seal… A dying seal."  
"Shut up, Haught! Like you could do any better!" Wynonna huffs, her competitive side rearing its ugly head. "You're just changing the subject because you're too chicken to strip."

"Oh no…" Waverly grumbles under her breath. She grew up with Wynonna playing this kind of mind game on her. She can see what her sister is doing, even if Nicole can't.  
"Am not!" Nicole argues, running headfirst into Wynonna's trap. Like the oldest Earp, she's too hot-headed for her own damn good.

"Okay, so prove it. Give me a lap dance." Wynonna curls her lips up into a cocky smile as she wraps them around the neck of the wine bottle she's holding.  
"I-" Nicole falters, her pride finally stumbling as she realizes what she's walking herself into. "Screw you, Earp! You can get your jollies elsewhere." Nicole rolls her eyes at the oldest sister, not missing the way Waverly bites back a smile.

Except Wynonna is smarter than either of them realize. "Fine, then give Waverly a lap dance. She's impartial after all."  
"Impartial?" Nicole's eyes widen before she has a chance to reign in her expression. "Right… Impartial."  
"What's the matter, Hot-Shot? Too chicken?" Wynonna waggles her eyebrows at the deputy, egging her on.

"I… I…" Nicole stammers, suddenly looking a lot less sure of herself. "I can't give Waverly a lap dance. I mean… Waverly might not even want a lap dance…" While Wynonna hears a lame excuse, Waverly hears the panic and concern lacing Nicole's voice. The deputy has cooled back on the flirting a little bit, so as not to spook the other girl. Giving Waverly a lap dance hardly constitutes playing it cool.

"Waves won't mind, will you Waverly?" Wynonna asks, oblivious to the way her younger sister is squirming uncomfortably in her seat. Nicole notices. She's watching Waverly intently, unable to take her eyes off her. Waverly darts her tongue out over all too dry lips.

She's just the right side of drunk, enough to take a risk.  
"I don't know, 'Nonna… I think Officer Hot-Shot might be chicken." Waverly adds a pretty convincing clucking noise. It's just the right amount of taunting to bait Nicole.  
"Fine." She throws back what's left of her beer and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Let's do this."

"Hold up! I've got the perfect song!" Wynonna squeals in delight as she jumps up off the couch and runs off to her room to fetch her iPod. Nicole dreads to think what she's going to come back with.

"You know, you really don't have to go along with this… I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She shifts nervously, struggling to maintain eye-contact with Waverly. It's hard to believe this is the same person that flirted so brazenly with the youngest Earp over the bar that first day in Shorty's.

"Seems like you're the uncomfortable one, Officer Haught." Waverly grins. It's nice for the shoe to be on the other foot for once. Her smile is sweet and teasing, and it hits Nicole harder than any liquor ever could.  
"Alright…Don't say I didn't warn you." Nicole flirts with a whimsical shrug as Wynonna finally returns.

"Okay, Hot-Stuff! Here we go!" Wynonna swaps Waverly's iPod over for her own and the first few bars of a familiar song start up through the speakers. Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna's choice.  
"Really?" She deadpans as Nelly's Hot in Herre plays at full volume. The oldest Earp gives her a shit-eating grin back as she slumps onto the couch and gives the deputy a gentle kick towards an anxiously waiting Waverly.

Blowing out a puff of hot air, Nicole picked up her hat from the coffee table and sat it firmly on her head. She can do this. She can give Waverly Earp a lap dance - to a song she physically hated - while Waverly's sister watched. Nothing to it. Easy as pie.

Nicole starts swaying her hips in time to the beat. She focuses on Waverly, blocking everything else out as she slides her hands down to her utility belt, gripping it firmly as she rolls her hips and works on the buckle. Waverly watches her with the same kind of fierce intensity, her eyes focused on Nicole's nimble fingers.

Wynonna lets out a loud whoop as Nicole unbuckles her belt and lets it drop to the ground with a soft thud. The noise startles Nicole out of her trance, reminding her that she has more than an audience of one. She nudges her belt out of the way with her boot before stalking closer to Waverly. After all, the younger girl is the one she's supposed to be impressing.

Nicole sways her hips as she walks, the fabric of her pants clinging in all of the right ways to her backside. Waverly's tongue darts out over her all-too-dry lips. The beat starts to pick up and Nicole leans right in her face, holding herself up with a hand on either side of Waverly's head. Her lips ghost across the other girl's ear, making Waverly shudder in anticipation of where else those lips might end up. "By the way, this isn't my first rodeo…"

Waverly barely has time to register the words before Nicole stands back up at full height. She takes her hat off with one hand and pulls her hair free with the other. Waverly watches as Nicole's auburn locks spill out of her ponytail, framing her porcelain face. She perches her hat on Waverly's head, smirking as she drops to her knees, with one hand running freely through her hair.

Waverly is engrossed. She watches in awe while Nicole carries on moving her hips to the music, her hands in her hair and a smug expression on her face at the reaction she's eliciting from the other girl. Nicole decides to up the ante.

Her fingers work deftly at the buttons of her shirt, popping each one slowly. "Oh yeah!" Wynonna hollers, but neither of the other women in the room pays her any notice. Nicole slips her shirt off, revealing a white tank top and impressively toned arms.

The three and a half minute song has barely started and Waverly is already squirming in her seat. Maybe she should have taken Nicole's advice and called the whole thing off. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe-

Nicole steps in between Waverly's legs, parting her thighs, and everything else but the feeling of her touch goes flying out of Waverly's mind. Nicole leans forward, teasingly running her hands up along the inside of Waverly's thigh, stopping just short of the place they both really want her.

Abruptly, Nicole turns around and drops again, shaking her hips and her ass as she slowly rises back up. Waverly has her hands clenched into fists at her sides, trying to fight the deeply seated instinct to just reach out and yank Nicole down into her lap.

The younger girl's patience is rewarded as Officer Haught spins around again, this time climbing up onto the love seat that Waverly is sat squarely in the middle of. Her knees go to either side of the younger girl's thighs, but Nicole holds herself up, no part of her body yet touching Waverly. However, she's close enough to hear the sharp intake of breath as Waverly bites down on her tongue.

"Want me to stop?" Nicole bends forward, pressing her chest lightly against Waverly's. She mutters in her ear, her breath hot against Waverly's cheek. As she pulls back for an answer, the other girl shakes her head just slightly. It's barely any movement at all, but it's all the permission Nicole needs.

She drops her hips, grinding down against Waverly's lap. "Jesus… Mary and Joseph!" She hisses, struggling to remember a time when she's ever felt this turned on. It's equal parts scary and exciting, and Waverly is desperate to run her hands through Nicole's luscious locks, pulling her in tight and kissing that smug look right off her face.

Nicole turns so she's facing away from Waverly, though still straddling her hips. She arches forward, pushing out her chest and leaning back against Waverly as she reaches a hand behind the younger girl's neck, keeping her close. Nicole is faring just about as well as Waverly.

Every fiber of her being is screaming out for her to just turn around and crush her lips against Waverly's. To kiss her senseless. To have Waverly panting and bucking beneath her. Nicole closes her eyes over, letting out a frustrated sigh as she focuses on getting her breathing back under control.

The song is drawing to a close. Nicole's time is almost up. She turns again, moving to place Waverly's hands on her hips. The younger girl eagerly complies, her nails grazing lightly over the exposed patch of skin where Nicole's tank top rides up. Nicole pulls out her last move, arching back until she's almost touching the floor, powerful hips gripping tightly to Waverly's outer thighs in order to keep her from falling.

"Hot damn, Haught!" Wynonna cracks as the music fades into something softer and more intimate. Nicole jumps up, almost doing a backward roll in a bid to put some distance between her and the youngest Earp. She had been so transfixed with Waverly between her legs that she forgot all about Wynonna.

Nicole's cheeks are scarlet with embarrassment as reality hits home. Waverly can't even look at her, and Wynonna is as oblivious as ever. "I hold my hands up, Haught! You got some moves!"  
"Four years of gymnastics." Nicole shrugs off the other woman's praise, keeping her gaze low as she picks up her shirt. Waverly is still wearing her stetson, but there's no way she's going to ask for it back.

She makes an excuse to go the bathroom the first chance she gets. Locking the door behind her, she lets out a long sigh. Why does she let Wynonna get her into things like this? The oldest Earp reminds Nicole of the kind of friends she had back in high school. They were fun to be around, but she's not eighteen anymore. She can't just go around giving girls she likes lap dances.

There's a knock on the door and Nicole lets out a groan. "I told you, Wynonna, I'm not doing body shots with you!" The knocking came again. It was light but insistent. Nicole yanked the door open with a growl. "Earp, I said-" Her voice dies in her throat as she comes face to face with Waverly; or as close to face to face as she can get with someone who's almost five inches shorter than her.

"Waves… Sorry, I thought you were…" She trails off as Waverly stares her down. The younger girl is wearing an almost predatory look as she steps into the bathroom, closing the door over behind her. "Um… Can I help you with something?" "You forgot your hat." Waverly picks the stetson up off her own head and plants it down on Nicole's as she steps in impossibly close, draping her arms around Nicole's neck.

The kiss is unexpected, though far from unpleasant. It takes Nicole a moment to respond. She's too stunned to do anything but stand there at first. Once she realizes this is actually happening - that it's not one of her many daydreams about Waverly Earp - Nicole finally kicks into action.

Wrapping her arms around Waverly's slender waist, she leans into the kiss, eagerly reciprocating it. She can't count the number of times she's thought about kissing Waverly Earp. Her most vivid fantasies fail in comparison to the real thing.

Nicole lets her set the pace. She holds her hips loosely, making it clear that Waverly can pull away whenever she wants. She doesn't. Taking advantage of Nicole's parted lips, she slips her tongue inside the other woman's mouth, deepening the already intimate kiss.

"We should talk." Nicole sighs as they finally pull apart, resting their foreheads together as they stay embraced. Waverly nods, her wide eyes soft and unfocused as she plays with the downy curls at the back of Nicole's neck. She barely suppresses a shudder at Waverly's touch, her body responding to what it craved most in the world.

"Yeah. We should… in the morning."


End file.
